crystalhallfandomcom-20200216-history
Thuban
Stephen Cheng Lee, code name Thuban, is leader of Faction 3,Jade 6 - Dreams and Awakenings one of Twain Cottage's fixers and founder and main shareholder of Bio-Regenetics. MID Background Stephen was born on December 5 1990(?).Jade 7 - Over the Top His mother is a member of a British merchant family with strong connections to Hong Kong while his father is a commercially successful Hong Kong and Oxford educated Chinese. He grew up between Hong Kong, London and Boston and visited various boarding schools. Having developed a fascination with dragons due to their apparent superiority he started gaining various dragon-like physical features when his mutation manifested - with mixed reactions from his family - and was sent to Whateley. Appearance In his normal form he is an anthropomorphic dragon covered in golden scales, with golden spines instead of hair, sea green reptile-slitted eyes, ridges in place of eyebrows, a pointed, reptilian muzzle with sharply pointed teeth and a long forked tongue that can extend 12 inches from his face, fingers and toes that end in pointed half-inch long claws, and a tail.Jade 4 - Bottle a JinnJade 5 - Redefining Jade He is just under 6 feet tall and has a very muscular build. His human form also has sea green eyes. Personality Thuban is a self-admitted control freak and has a strong disdain for what he calls beautiful people. Some have even called him "a big poopyhead control freak". In his quest for power and his efforts to protect those he considers unfairly treated by society due to their appearance he is quite ruthless and perfectly willing to bend or even break the rules, but never to compromise his own honor. Powers Thuban is an exemplar-4 and as such is ambidextrous, can lift about a half ton, has reflexes and agility matching a martial arts prodigy, enhanced senses, a "danger sense", a photographic memory, a "high genius mentality", is a "lightning calculator" and speaks about ten languages fluently. He can rapidly assume human form and maintain it for up to 2 hours - a physical change that nevertheless does not qualify as true shapeshifting. His main power is his warper ability, that he keeps secret. He is one of the strongest warpers ever identified and can make objects, including himself, up to 12 times larger or smaller along all three dimensions. The effect persists for several hours and can be made permanent with a procedure that among other things requires mithril. Since the objects themselves are unchanged and only the way they interact with the rest of the world is affected, this can result in objects much larger on the inside than on the outside, and the interface layer allows things larger than the openings in these objects to be moved through them. Due to the way the interface layer works growing larger is largely useless in combat. Thuban regularly carries a motorcycle as well as a plethora of tools and items with him. Associations Carapace is his roommate since their freshmen year, and after a few clashes because of their national backgrounds they get along quite well. Thuban is very respected in Twain Cottage and as of December 2006 he is described as their official fixer. What this means for Mirror, who was described as one of their fixers in September 2006, is unclear.Chaka - Duel Damsel Thuban founded Faction 3 to help the non-human looking mutants at Whateley and considers the resulting expansion of his power base an anticipated and very welcome side effect.Jade 6 - Dreams and Awakenings He also funded the BIT-slicer project and funded Bio-Regenetics to exploit the resulting fallout, securing the renowned Dr. Igor Gellmar as a partner. While Generator and Shroud are his girlfriends the exact status of his relation with Demona is not clear, least of all to Demona herself. As a result of Jade and Jinn serving at the January Golden Kids meeting he's getting involved with the Golden Kids again.Ayla and the Birthday Brawl: Chapter 2 - The Legend of Sir Guyon References Category:Students Category:Gen1 Category:Class of 2009 Category:Twain Cottage Category:Fixer Category:Warper Category:Exemplar Category:Faction 3 Category:GSD Category:Golden Kids Category:China